


Bonded

by Padapuppy



Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Hell, M/M, Suicide, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padapuppy/pseuds/Padapuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the angels had Dean torturing again, a part of him he left in hell surfaces in Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded

“I did this, all of this for you, and you don’t want to see?!” Tom says, mimicking the words the angel used on Dean only months before, gesturing to the room where a dozen bodies lie broken and bloody, hearts carefully removed and boxed, an offering of sorts. “Come on, Cas. Come get your presents.” 

Castiel appears with a rustle of feathers and wings, right in front of Tom’s face. “What have you done?” He asks, voice slightly shaken. 

Tom laughs in his face. “What, don’t you like them?” 

Castiel bites back a snarl and resides. “Get out of here, I’ll clean up your mess for him, but don’t call me back here. I can’t come back for you anymore.” Castiel looks completely broken, but Tom only smiles.

“Yeah, sure thing, Cas.” He says and heads out the door.  
****

Sunlight peaks through the blinds, causing Dean to wake up. He yawns and stretches, ignoring the headache from a night of obvious drinking. “Cas?” Dean calls when it’s apparently that the angel isn’t in bed next to him. It takes a moment before Castiel appears, he looks tired and angry. “Are you okay?” Dean asks slowly, wondering what hoops heaven’s got Castiel jumping through now. Castiel sighs and walks over to the bed, shrugging off his coat and suit jacket before lying next to Dean. 

“I’m fine,” Castiel begins. “Just had to take care of something.“ Dean notices the wince on Castiel’s face and looks into his eyes, sees something troubling him. 

“You’re not.” Dean says firm yet gentle. Castiel finally meets his gaze. “Tell me about it.” 

Castiel shakes his head before bring his lips to Dean’s. “Later,” he promises between kisses, and for awhile, Dean forgets. Hours, after Castiel has left, Dean flips on the news.  
****

“Was is nice and sweet?” Tom speaks out to open air, knowing very well who’s listening. “Or was it rough and dirty?” There’s a familiar sound before Castiel stands before him. “I saw the news today, saw what you did for me. You could have left it, you know? Let me get caught, put me behind bars. I know you’d love that.” Tom suggests, shrugging. 

Castiel snorts. “If only.” Heat flairs in Tom’s lungs at the words, he pushes Castiel’s chest, expecting the resistance he’d normally get, but Castiel staggers back. 

“But you can’t,” Tom sneers. ""You can’t because you won’t lock him away. Not his fault really. Wouldn’t he just love to know all the things you do to keep him safe, the things you do for me so he can’t know?” 

Castiel launches himself at Tom. “Don’t you dare!” He snarls and Tom chuckles, pushing Castiel back once more. 

“Or what, angel, you gonna kill me?” 

Castiel stiffens, heads right back into Tom’s space, and adds, “There’s nothing I’d like more.” 

Fire fills Tom’s body, his need for blood rising in him. For a second there is nothing, and then Castiel is licking his way into Tom’s mouth. Tom bites down hard on Castiel’s lip, drawing blood and savoring it, and his hands rip and tear at Castiel’s clothes. One of the perks of being so connected with Castiel’s precious Dean is that Castiel would do anything to keep Tom occupied, to keep his mouth shut, and Dean’s hand’s clean.  
****

Dean wakes up to another headache, his body tired and sore. Something is off, Castiel isn’t here again, and Dean didn’t drink last night. Rousing, he heads to to the bathroom and catches a look of himself in the mirror. 

“Hey there," His reflection says back to him, and Dean is clearly startled. He isn’t possessed, still sporting the protection tattoo. 

“What? What’s going on?” he asks, unsure of the reply he’d get. 

The man with his face smirks. "I would have figured you’d be smarter than that, Dean, with all the praises your angel spits out.” 

Dean shivers, a nasty chill going down his spine before realization kicked in. “Tom,” he snarls, and the reflection winks. “How’d you get out?” 

The man smiles. “Well, when your little angel ‘gripped you tight’ he forgot about me. Left me rotting in the pit, while you’re topside trying to forget all the nasty things we did in hell.” 

Dean shakes his head, his voice full of venom. “No, the things you did, Tom. You...you’re nothing. What I became, what I did, that stayed with you.”

Straightening his shoulders, cracking his neck, Tom says, “True. But when the angels had you torture ‘ol teach back there, I came back, I had to.” At the look of shock on Dean’s face Tom adds, “What? Didn’t think you did that on your own, did you? I mean you’re good, but you’re not _that_ good.” 

“Fuck you! I’ll put you back if I have to go back to hell myself.”

“You think you’re angel would be up for that, Dean? You think he’d be okay sending you back to the pit? I mean, me I get. We have our fun, but he says I’m too rough. Funny though, that bite on our shoulder right there looks he was being a bit rough himself.”

Dean checks his reflection, catches a glimpse of the wound. “You son-of-a-bitch. You, you can’t have him. I won’t let you do this anymore,” and the reflection gazing back at him offers a smirk in return. 

“We’ll see about that, Dean. We’ll see.” The next time Dean glaces at his reflection, it’s only himself he sees.  
****

“I swear it wasn’t my fault.” Tom says, laughing to the sky. "But your boy thinks he’s gonna get me. Put me back.” Castiel is there in less than a second. 

“What did you do?" He demands with a gruff growl. 

“Calm down. He saw me, you should have warned him about the mirrors, Cas. This is more your fault than mine if you think about it.” 

Shaking with anger, Castiel pushes Tom back, hard against the wall of the house. Tom falls in a heap on the ground, and when he comes up, he’s spitting blood. “Hey man, he was gonna find out sometime, just be thankful it’s over with.” By the time Tom finishes taking, Castiel is gone.  
****

“Cas,” Dean calls. “Get your feathery ass down here.” Castiel obliges with a look of panic on his face. “You lied to me, you hid him from me, and fucked him.” 

Castiel looks shaken, “Dean, let me explain.” Dean thinks of raising his fist to the angel, but he’s already sore from whatever happened to Tom earlier, and he doesn’t really add a broken hand to that. 

“No, let me explain. It’s done. I’m sending him back, he doesn’t get to do this anymore, to kill people, to have you. And you’ve been covering for him this whole time, since Alistair? Were you ever gonna tell me?” 

Sighing, Castiel says, “I don’t know. I was hoping that you wouldn’t find out, that I could put him back without risking you. I-I love you, Dean. I can’t risk losing you for him.” 

Dean snorts, shakes his head in disbelief. “And you think I’d be cool with losing countless people for me? Look, Cas. I get it. But it’s my problem, and I’ll fix it.” 

Castiel shakes his head, “No, Dean. You can’t without hurting you, I’ll...” 

Dean cuts him off.

He kisses his lips lightly and says, “I can do it. I have to. Love you.” Castiel finally notices the blood on Dean’s hand, “What are you...” he doesn’t finish. Dean’s hand hits the sigil and Castiel disappears.  
****

“You can’t do this to me!" Tom shouts, and Dean only laughs at the face in the mirror. 

“I am,” and presses the brand to his arm. It wasn’t hard to find the binding symbol, the brand spreads the smell of flesh to the air. “You like that smell, Tom? I bet you don’t, you better get used to it though. You’re gonna burn.”  
****

After a few too many pills and most of a fifth of whiskey later, Dean is shaking on the floor of his bathroom, Tom locked somewhere in his head. Dean hears the flutter of wings, and he’s slipping in and out of consciousness. Instantly, Castiel is at Dean’s side, picking him up against his, cradling him in his arms. “What have you done?” Castiel asks, his voice small and broken. 

Dean chokes on air as he speaks. “I-I couldn’t let him keep going, I-I had to. He, he couldn’t.” Dean’s voice stops his breath shallow. 

“No, I’ll fix it. I can’t let you do this.” 

“You have to. For me,” Dean whispers, then his eyes close, his breath stops coming. It's over. They're gone, Tom and Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, I think they're awesome.


End file.
